Strength And Webs
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Dyrin learns that Hulk always means well and he meets Spiderman for the first time. Written by guestsurprise per request of newbienovelistRD. I only posted it for them. :)


**newbienovelistRD asked guestsurprise for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :) **

**The Hulks and Spiderman belongs to Marvel and Disney. :) Dyrin belongs to guestsurprise. :)**

* * *

**Strength And Webs**

Dyrin was helping Hulk to take care of some business in town when Hulk paused and looked into the distance. He then turned to Dyrin and gently grabbed his shoulder.

"Dyrin…head for home…now!" He said.

"What's wrong?" Dyrin asked.

"Don't argue, just go!" Hulk demanded. It wasn't like Hulk to snap at him and he narrowed his eyes at him.

"Tell me what's going on!" Dyrin insisted, but he paused in shock as Hulk grabbed his shoulders harder.

"JUST BE QUIET AND GET OUTTA HERE!" Hulk shouted, but he stopped as he saw the shock and horror in Dyrin's eyes. "Dyrin…I…,"

"L-LET GO OF ME!" Dyrin said in panic, now taking off and running for safety. Hulk was about to go after him, but he didn't have the chance. The Abomination was loose and that is what he sensed.

"I'll be back, kid…I'll make this right," Hulk said, now running off after the Abomination.

_Meanwhile…_

Dyrin was back at the house when he heard a knock on the door. Unsure of who it could be, he answered it and saw no one there.

"Hello?" He asked.

No answer.

Now confused, he walked back into the house, but as he turned, he let out a shout as someone was hanging upside down in front of him and was wearing a striped red and blue suit. The figure quickly covered his mouth.

"Hey, hey, hey…shhh, shhhh, shhh!" The person said, now looking at him curiously from under his mask.

"MET MOFF!" Dyrin angrily squirmed, now trying to get free.

"Hold on a second! I just wanna talk; I promised the Hulk I would come and keep an eye on you," Spiderman said.

"I don't need any help," Dyrin said, now feeling Spiderman let him go and then jump to the floor and stand right side up.

"Look, just take it easy. I didn't mean to scare ya," Spiderman smirked under his mask.

"I wasn't scared!" Dyrin protested.

"I think you…," Spiderman trailed off as he leaned against the wall. Dyrin then noticed he was looking unwell as he took off his mask and tried to steady himself.

"What's wrong?" Dyrin asked.

"I'm good; I just need rest," Peter said, now seeing Dyrin approach. Dyrin's eyes then widened in realization and wonder! He knew very little about Spiderman, but now he recognized the suit and the person's abilities as that of the beloved hero!

"Y-You're the Spiderman! I just read about you on the Internet yesterday," he said in surprise. "Y-You're a friend of the Hulk?!"

"Yeah," Peter smirked. "You mean it took you over five minutes to recognize me?"

"Well, I recognized the suit, but you kinda scared me first," Dyrin said.

"I thought you said you weren't scared," Peter laughed, making Dyrin pout a bit. But as Peter began to head towards the door, he winced again. Dyrin was a bit concerned.

"You're hurt." Dyrin said, now easing him over to the couch.

"I'm fine, Dyrin, but you are the one who needs protection because of the Abomination," Peter said. He then glanced into the distance and his eyes widened in horror; the Abomination and Hulk were fighting closer to the house! "Stay here!"

And with that, he threw on his mask and ran out to help the Hulk. And what a nasty battle it was! They all began to battle and completely wreck each other! But together, they pushed the Abomination back and the monster ran away.

"We did it, kid; we…Peter?" Hulk said in concern, now seeing Spiderman sink to his knees.

"I-I don't feel so good," Peter whispered out. Hulk nodded and picked the hero up.

"C'mon…you're coming with me," Hulk said, now carrying him down the street and into the house where Dyrin worriedly looked after the hero.

* * *

_An hour later…_

Peter was comfortable as he drank some soup and some hot tea. He was feeling much better than he was earlier, but he was ready to head out.

"Well…it's been great," Peter smirked.

"Now hold on…where do you think you're going?" Hulk asked, now gently grabbing his arm.

"Black Cat was seen a few blocks down; I gotta find her," Peter replied, now trying to get free.

"Sorry, but you're not going anywhere; you need to recover and you and I need to talk," Hulk said, now turning to Dyrin. Dyrin gulped and tried to look the other way.

"I need to do my homework," Dyrin said.

"And I need to leave," Peter said, now getting agitated.

"Nope. You both are staying here," Hulk said, now reaching for them.

Peter flipped out of the way and Dyrin ducked and ran up the stairs. Soon, both teens were running from a chuckling Hulk.

"This can't be happening!" Dyrin said.

"This is the kind of stuff that happens in monster movies; thank God he's not angry," Peter said, now turning and wrapping the large behemoth in webbing. Hulk only smirked.

"C'mon, Peter; you know this won't hold me," he said confidently.

"Nope, but this should help!" Peter said, now blinding him with webbing.

"HEY!" Hulk said in surprise, now trying to break his bindings and pull the webbing off his eyes.

"Run for it!" Dyrin said.

"Yeah, head for the GAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Peter shouted, now laughing as Hulk grabbed him and began tickling his stomach.

"Not so fast, spider; you're not going anywhere! And neither are you!" Hulk said, now pulling both teens into his lap and tickling them.

"NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Peter laughed, now squirming hard. And Dyrin was no better as the large beast tickled his ribs.

"PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, THIS IS BROOHOOHOOHOOTAL!" Dyrin belted out.

"I will stop if you both agree to listen to me," Hulk chuckled, now pulling them closer and tickling them more.

"I PROMISE!" Dyrin shouted in glee.

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHS, SWEET WEBS, YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHS, JUST STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Peter begged. Hulk smirked and then let the two rest on him as he looked at them.

"Look, I just wanna help. Dyrin, I'm really sorry for scaring you earlier. The Abomination was near and I didn't want you getting hurt," he explained.

"I understand, Hulk," Dyrin smiled, now fist-bumping him.

"And you," Hulk said, glancing at Spiderman. "Thanks for protecting Dyrin, but now you need to let us take care of you. You are better, but you have a small cold."

"It's just a cold, Hulk," Peter shrugged.

"Maybe, but you're on my team and I want you to be okay," Hulk said, now giving him a determined smile. "And I'm not letting you leave until you agree to stay here."

"I guess I don't have a choice." Peter chuckled, now looking at his uniform. "But I don't have a change of clothes right now."

"You can use some of mine," Dyrin offered.

"And Peter…I hate to say this, but those scars on your feet could use some deep cleaning too so they won't get infected," Hulk chuckled.

Peter's eyes opened as wide as they could go!

"Whoa, no! Nobody touches the feet, Hulk," Peter protested; his feet were his worst spot. But he gulped as Dyrin and Hulk only gave him devious grins. Within a second, he was drug to the kitchen for the first aid kit and his laughter rang through the night. It appears his feet were the next target after all! But he didn't mind; after all, it was great to have friends who cared.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it! RD wanted to know what it would be like for Dyrin and Peter to meet! Here ya go, Amiga! **

**To guestsurprise: "Nobody touches the feet, Hulk". XD I literally laughed myself silly at that. :) Great story, Amiga! :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
